The Lost Angel
by plxttxx
Summary: All Kai wants is to be human. A wingless being rushing through the city, heading to work, meeting new people, you know the normal things Of course, EunIn has always tried to convince the boy that this will be a bad idea. Always warned him it wouldn't be how he thought it would. But did the boy listen? Of course he didn't.


Dark orbs scanned the city's skyline. The sun was making its final descent below the horizon, casting the most brilliant shades of orange, scarlet and yellow across the skyline. It seemed as though the city was winding down for the night, shutting down so the buildings and residents could sleep for the night. Of course, not _all_ of the residents.

Peering over the edge of one of the highest apartment blocks in the entirety of Seoul, feet dangling over the edge of the colossal building, were two angels. Huge, feathery wings sprouted from their backs, protecting their frail bodies from the frosty February air. EunIn had always hated the wind and she didn't hesitate in letting her companion know this. "Kai, it's so cold now! We should start heading back before it gets too dark to fly. You know what Leader Jung is li-" The boy's slender finger over her lips immediately silenced her.

"Can't we just stay out for a little longer? I want to show you something." Kai whined, his wings fluttering behind him, a sure sign that he was agitated. However, EunIn ignored his plea entirely. She rose to her feet, arms folded across her chest and sternly stared at the other. "No Kai. Not this time. We've stayed out late too many times now. I don't want to get into trouble." And before the boy could argue his case any further, EunIn spun on her dainty heels and sprang into the air, melting into a cloud before she was suddenly out of sight.

Kai blinked. He sighed, shaking his head in shame. It wasn't his fault he loved to be near the city. It wasn't his fault he was amazed by the human race. It wasn't his fault he...

The angel slapped his own forehead, forcing a chuckle. No, that was just silly. He shouldn't be thinking like, he couldn't think like that. Another glance over the edge though only made things worse. The people down there looked like tiny specs, like tiny ants working in a huge nest, each member with their own job to do and their own place to be. Humans were so lucky. They could make their own decisions, they could choose what they wanted to do, who they wanted to be. But angels couldn't. Ever since Kai had visited the metropolis, that was Seoul, for the first time he'd wanted to be-

"Just fall."

The sudden interruption from a second, masculine voice startled the young angel and he sprang to his feet in fear. Eyes wide, they scanned the area, searching for the owner of the voice who, after an agonisingly slow moment, appeared into sight. "All you have to do is jump, you know." There it was. That strange phrase again.

Kai tilted his head to the side, curiosity clouding his mind. "What do you mean 'jump'?" the angel whispered, eyeing the stringy figure from head to toe. There were no wings, he was sure of that, but there was a sense of familiarity, like he felt he should know who this intruder was.

"It's how I became human," the stranger continued, taking a step closer. "And it's how you'll become human also." Another step and he was now frighteningly close, so close Kai could feel his warm breath against his glowing cheeks. "Angels can only become human by falling down to the Earth. I thought everyone knew that?" The stranger raised his eyebrow in a sharp arch, his eyes twinkling with something Kai couldn't quite make out- danger or mischief?

"How did you know I wanted to be human?" Kai uttered, slightly cowering in fear as the stranger approached him. He wasn't used to closeness, being a guardian an' all. If anything, he'd spent his entire life watching others from afar. The low chuckles from the stranger soon broke his reverie though and he immediately tuned his ears to hear his response. "I told you I was an angel once, remember? I can still read minds. And I can also tell the future. And I'm pretty sure you're going to become human, boy." He placed his hand on Kai's shoulder. "And how do you know-"

One shove was all it took. And now Kai found himself falling, hurtling towards the ground he'd been staring at lovingly only a few moments ago. Right now, it looked like anything _but_ the place he wanted to be.

And then came the darkness.

The angel woke up to the sun streaming through the curtains, rays directly hitting the spot between his eyes, making him furrow his brows. His back ached, his arms and legs too and when he tried to sit up, he found his head hurt most of all, a horrible sensation of giddiness rushing over him. A bizarre array of images floated around in his head: watching the sunset with EunIn, bustling city life and that man.

 _I fell,_ Kai thought, jolting upright, hands clinging to the edges of the bed which he found himself in. His fearful gaze gazed around the room, observing the pasty white walls and minimalistic artwork hung on the wall opposite. Other than that the room was pretty empty. He turned around to shut the window behind his head, the cold breeze making him shudder, but what quickly distracted him was the lack of feathered appendages behind him.

He leapt out of the bed, reached behind him, grabbing a hold of various places in his shirt and feeling for any sort of strange bumps. There was nothing there.

The angel was officially wingless.

Now knowing that he was somewhat 'human', Kai didn't hesitate in escaping the building as quickly as he could. A fresh set of clothes had been left at the edge of the bed for him which made him think he'd been purposely put here. Though, he never discovered who, or why. A smile plastering his lips, Kai strolled onto the paved street leading out from his door. He paused for a moment to just stare, standing motionless on the spot and looking back and forth and then side to side. It was just like he'd imagined and not even the occasional collision with a speedy commuter could dampen his spirits.

Well, perhaps the sight of EunIn could.

Just up ahead, cradled in a tree was the slim female, her wings engulfing her tiny body. A collection of grisly feathers had gathered beneath the tree. She'd been in distress, Kai knew for sure, so he immediately ran as fast as he could towards her, slipping through the crowd of bustling businessmen and women.

At the base of the tree, he stopped and peered upwards. "EunIn" the boy whispered, gazing at the heavenly body above him. However, she didn't respond. Perhaps she just hadn't heard him, the city being loud an' all. So Kai tried again, this time calling louder so it was more of a shout. Once again, no response. The angel stayed firmly in her place, head still hidden beneath the mass of feathers.

Flustered, Kai chewed on his lower lip, his eyes flitting between the surrounding area and the winged girl in the tree above. Perhaps he could try using telepathy; after all, the stranger from last night was still able to use his. So, shutting his eyes, Kai urged for the female to hear him, broadcasting a greeting. _'EunIn! It's me, Kai. I just hope you get this.'_ A sigh escaped the boy's lips when there was, yet again, no response from the female. In fact, it seemed to have the opposite effect. EunIn slowly rose to her feet, spread her iridescent wings and turned to face him. Their eyes met.

Or so he thought.

EunIn appeared to be looking _behind_ him. Kai spun on his heels and followed her gaze. Behind him, several metres away stood a lean teenager, his hands deep in his pockets, music blasting through his earphones.

That's who EunIn was looking at; he was her chosen human to be guardian over. She wasn't looking at Kai. No hint of recognition whatsoever. And when Kai turned back round, she was gone. Disappeared without a trace.

Suddenly being human didn't seem like such a good idea.


End file.
